A New Love
by MentissCM
Summary: My first fanfiction of Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss


**This my first Morgan/Prentiss fan fiction! MAY CONTAIN SPORILERS FROM 618 (LAUREN). Enjoy! :)**

The team was in the briefing room, getting ready for the next case. Hotch passed out the case files to the team. As the team opened the files, they noticed a familiar face.

Morgan: Doyle?

Hotch: Yes. Ian Doyle is currently in Boston. We've been invited in by the locals to end him immediately. We need to set up a strategy by elimination. No one who works for him is innocent. Remember Doyle is a spy. He will not be easy to find and not easy to take down.

Reid: He's gone international. How come the CIA isn't working the case?

Hotch: The CIA is working internationally to make sure if he does get out of the country that he will not get away. Interpol is also working federally with us.

JJ: I'm sure Prentiss will appreciate us working this case.

Garcia: Just make sure you all come home safe!

On the jet, Morgan was sitting by himself, looking at the picture of Emily he had in his wallet.

Morgan: This is it. We're taking him down. This is for you.

JJ and Hotch were sitting together, looking at Morgan. They whispered to each other:

JJ: Morgan seems almost heartbroken. Do you think he'll be okay?

Hotch: I don't know. All I know is he will be extremely upset with us when he finds out she's been alive this whole time.

JJ: I'm sure they'll all be.

JJ went over to where Morgan was sitting and talked to him.

JJ: Are you okay? This case seems to be taking quite an impact on you.

Morgan: I just can't get that last moment out of my head. She was talking to me. She wanted me to let her go, but I wouldn't. I told her how proud of her I was. She was still squeezing my hand.

JJ: I'm sure you did all that you could.

Morgan: I was right in front of her when she died. I was the last one to see her alive. I was the last one to make her smile.

JJ: Don't do this to yourself. It will only build up rage. No matter how this case turns out, you will make Emily proud.

Meanwhile, Emily just landed at the airport in Boston. Out of her pocket, she pulled out a picture of her and Morgan. She shed a tear, hoping to get to see him again. Then, she looked on the runway and saw the private jet landing. Emily made a quick exit out of the airport into a taxi.

The taxi took her to a coffee shop, where she met up with a familiar face.

Mick: What? What are you doing here?

Prentiss: Do you have a sniper I can borrow?

Mick: Everyone thinks you're dead, you do know that, right?

Prentiss: I'm sure you've heard Ian Doyle is back in town. I'm here to stop him, but I need a sniper from you.

Mick: Okay, I'm guessing there's a long story to be told. I'll get you a sniper. I've got one back in my cruiser. It's just parked around the corner.

Mick went to get the gun for Prentiss and came back to the front door, where she was standing. The gun he had was a .338 Magnum.

Mick: I haven't even seen the worst of snipers miss with this one.

Prentiss: Thank you so much. Oh by the way, unless if I make it back to the BAU, you didn't see me, okay?

Mick: Got it. Can I have an explanation when you get back?

Prentiss: Okay. But you're going to need to re-arrange your plans for it. It's a really long story. By the way, you're probably safer not near that cruiser. I'd get a rental car if I were you.

Mick: Wait, how did you even know I was here?

Emily pulled out a device from her pocket and showed Mick

Prentiss: I traced your cell phone. *Smirks and walks away*

Mick: (to self) FBI agents and spies can be particularly creepy at times.

At the Boston police station, the team was getting set up. With a fierce face, Morgan grabbed an M 35 and put it around his shoulder.

Morgan: I am taking down this son of a bitch! For Emily!

Rossi: We all are …

The team walked out and piled into the SUVs. They drove off, headed towards the warehouse where Doyle had held Prentiss captive. Flashbacks filled Morgan's head as he entered first with the SWAT team and Hotch, closely followed by the rest of the team.

Hotch: Morgan, I want you to wait outside.

Morgan: Why? I want to take down that son of a bitch, Hotch! I'll be fine.

Hotch: This is going to be too much of an emotional impact for you. We need someone outside anyways. I think you'll be better off outside.

Morgan reluctantly walked outside. As he did, he noticed a strange van approaching the warehouse. Doyle walked out of it and saw Morgan and approached him. Morgan pointed the M 35 at Doyle.

Morgan: Ian Doyle! FBI!

Doyle: Oh, Derek. You're all alone out here by yourself while I'm right here and I'm not alone.

Morgan: I can take all of your guys with this, you sick son of a bitch!

Doyle: I don't think so.

Doyle raised his gun to shoot Morgan, when suddenly; Doyle had two bullets through the top of his head. Prentiss got the sniper off the ledge of the rooftop and ducked down so she couldn't be seen if Morgan were to look around. The rest of the team came back outside to tell Morgan that the area was clear, but soon realized that wasn't necessary. Morgan was slightly stunned by what had happened.

Hotch: Morgan, you were out her alone with Doyle. You could have gotten killed!

Morgan: I wasn't alone, Hotch. There was someone else here. He was killed by a sniper shot.

Hotch examined the body and noted the two bullets through the top of Doyle's head.

Hotch: Sam Cooper's team was posted here in Boston as well. I don't know where the red cells were posted, but they probably had Mick on one of the rooftops.

Morgan: Nah, Hotch. Mick would've come down to see if I was okay. Whoever was here didn't do that. I didn't see them at all.

Hotch and JJ glanced at each other for a second, as if they were both thinking Prentiss was the one behind the sniper. Hotch shook his head and so did JJ. They both didn't think sniper was really Emily's style in taking him out.

Back at Quantico, Morgan went to visit Prentiss's grave.

Morgan: Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, but we got him. We got Doyle and we did it for you. But really, you need to thank the mystery person behind the sniper. Whoever it was saved my life too. I hope you're having a good time up there. If you're in hell, I hope it's warm at least.

Prentiss: Well, you did save mine so I made sure I had your back.

Morgan turned around and saw Prentiss standing there.

Morgan: Prentiss? I thought …

Prentiss: Hotch and JJ needed to cover for me for my safety. I needed to take Doyle out and staying in the BAU while he was still alive would just put us all at great risk and I didn't want to do that to you guys.

Morgan: I can't believe Hotch and JJ would lie to us like that! You're my friend, Emily! I can't believe they thought they couldn't trust me with a secret like that!

Prentiss: Derek …

Prentiss wrapped her arms around Morgan to calm him down. She put her head against his defined chest. A tear was shed from her big brown eyes.

Prentiss: I only did what's best for the team.

Morgan began to relax and he brought his muscular arms around Prentiss. He kept his hands near the top of her back. Then he moved one hand near her head and rubbed her back with the other. Prentiss felt a sense of warmth and comfort. Her tension slowly eased as Morgan gently moved his hand up and down her back.

Morgan: I know. But you promise me that you'll never scare me like that again.

Prentiss: I won't.

Prentiss looked up at Morgan and Morgan looked down at Prentiss. Instantly, their eyes began to sparkle. Morgan ran his fingers through her silky, soft hair. He tilted his head forward and she tilted her head towards his. They both closed their eyes and her soft lips touched his. The gentle touch of a tender kiss grew more and more passionate. As their lips unlocked, Prentiss looked up at Morgan and smiled. Morgan smiled back at her and held her hand.

Morgan: It looks like this could be the start of something new.

Prentiss: I hope it's good

Morgan: Trust me, Princess. It will be.

Prentiss: I don't doubt it.

And together, they walk away hand in hand into the sunset.


End file.
